Leg Post 46
Leg Post 46 is a recap of the current state of Space Camelot as given by Sir Bedivere after they complain about Sir Robin finding The Holy Quail. Sir Bedivere tells how New Camelot is the new capital of Space Britain on Algernon. He then goes on to explain how Sirs Galahad, Marhaus and Gawain met with three women representing the Three Fates. Sir Galahad and Morta helped The Lady of the Rock against King Uriens and King Lot but it ended with a joust and the death of King Lot, leaving Queen Morgause as a widow. Sir Gawain and Nona met with Sir Tom Thumb who wanted Gawain to help him woo Sir Lile Morians but instead Gawain and Morians enter a relationship of their own and betray Tom Thumb. Sir Marhaus is with Decima. Sirs Balin and Balan went to New Wales where they defeated Sir Garlon, the Invisible Knight, and Sir Balin used the Dolorous Blade against King Rience. Sir Percival has been approached by a succubus. Sir Lancelot has been exiled for his past actions but many knights left the round table to join him. Several knights have banded together to promise to give the grail to Lancelot, should they find it, so he could rejoin King Arthur. Four witches, Merlin the Younger, Morganna le Fay, Isolde of the White Hands and Lady Sebile, have banded together in a coven to create challenges for the knights. Queen Iseult is directing the efforts to settle the Waterfall District where Sir Menw gave Sir Caelia a mysterious tiara of Oberon's. Sir Caelia was attacked and knocked out by some unknown presence within the tiara. Sir Robin found the Holy Quail and the Black Knight entered a relationship with Prince Mordred. Sir Tristram and Sir Isolde have discovered that their lives are linked and if one dies, so too will the other. Princess Guinevak has been seen with King Óenegus and plot against Arthur. At the end of the report Arthur has fallen asleep and Guinevere asserts he would have forgotten it all anyway. Post Space Camelot R-R-Recap Location: Algernon | New Camelot Characters: King Arthur | Sir Bedivere | Queen Guinevere King Arthur: "Fortunately that idiot didn't find the holy grail. No immortality for him!" Sir Bedivere: "Unless the holy quail makes people immortal too?" Silence descended upon them and they shudder. King Arthur: "Could it be we have angered God somehow? Only then would he curse us with Sir Robin for all eternity!" Sir Bedivere: "Death would seem a blessing then." Queen Guinevere: "You are both too hard on him. It isn't his fault he is... challenged." King Arthur: "You're right! It's his nursemaid's fault!" Queen Guinevere: "His nursemaid?" King Arthur: "She obviously dropped him on his head as a baby!" Queen Guinevere: "Tsk." Sir Bedivere: "Sire, my queen, shall I resume the report? Recap where everyone is and what's going on?" King Arthur: "To be honest, I'd gotten a bit lost with so many knights running about the place. So yes. For my sake and the readers'." Sir Bedivere: "Readers?" King Arthur: "Well, I assume all my exploits will be recorded down someday! We'd better get it all straight for the writers of my ever-lasting biography!" Sir Bedivere: "Well then! There is yourselves and me here at New Camelot. To be the capital of your new Space Britain here on the planet Algernon! We have started building the city but we have yet to start the castle. It might be a while. The knights have been given the grand quest to locate the holy grail after your majesty received a vision from God himself. Sirs Galahad, Marhaus and Gawain were met by three women representing the Three Fates and went on three separate quests. Sir Galahad travelled with Morta, fate of the future, where he met The Lady of the Rock who wanted him to help her reclaim her lands from the settlers of the Lake District - led by King Lot. There was a rock-off between her and King Uriens but the whole thing ended in a duel between Sir Galahad and King Lot, resulting in the unfortunate demise of King Lot. This leaves Queen Morgause a widow. Sir Gawain travelled with Nona, fate of the past, where he met with Sir Tom Thumb. Sir Tom asked for Sir Gawain's help in seducing Sir Lile Morians, otherwise known as Sir Knight of the Castle of Maidens, as he believes he is in love with her. The plan is that Gawain would tell Sir Morians that he killed Sir Tom and the grief would awaken within Sir Morians. This didn't go to plan as Gawain and Morians instead entered a carnal relationship! Sir Marhaus is with Decima, fate of the present, but it's unknown what he's been up to as yet. Sirs Balin and Balan, the twin brothers, travelled to New Wales to capture the, now rogue, King Rience. They were able to defeat Sir Garlon, the Invisible Knight, and enter New Wales under a ruse. Sir Balin used the Dolourous Blade to destroy King Rience and they shall return to New Camelot seeking King Arthur's favour. Sir Percival was unknowingly accosted by a succubus but he saw Sir Palamedes chasing down the Questing Beast and so he, and she, also gave chase. Sir Lancelot has been exiled from Space Britain when it was revealed that he had slept with an Aes Sidhe Witch, named Shallott, in the guise of Queen Guinevere herself - the true mother of Sir Galahad. Many knights have left the round table to join him in his exile, leaving the knights of Camelot weakened. Sirs Bors, Calogrevance, Sagramore, Percival and Prince Lionel have entered a pact to locate the holy grail and plan to present it to Sir Lancelot, in the hopes his success will restore him to the graces of King Arthur and Queen Guinevere. Merlin the Younger, Morganna le Fay, Isolde of the White Hands and Lady Sebile have formed a witch's coven together and plot to challenge, if not destroy, the Knights of the Round Table supposedly in the name of making them stronger. They were the ones to reveal the secret of Sir Lancelot and they summoned the succubus to tempt Sir Percival. Who knows what mischief they shall perform next! Queen Iseult is heading the construction work at the Waterfall District, along with King Mark. Clare Bertilak is also there, demanding her private castle be built. Sir Greene Knight is helping them with the flora work while Sirs Lanval and Menw have just arrived too. Sir Menw sought information from Sir Caelia on the artefact from Saturn, but when he left Sir Caelia was attacked by a mysterious force from within the tiara Sir Menw brought her. Our aliens - Dhaeriend do'Ziikin, Andy the rockman and Gamma Pans - are also helping construction of the Waterfall District. Sir Black Knight has brought back resources for New Camelot, though none of it was cheese as King Arthur had hoped, just in time to see Sir Robin locate the holy quail - not the grail that he was supposed to find. The Black Knight has entered into a secret relationship with Prince Mordred. Sir Tristram and Sir Isolde have discovered that they are linked, literally, in life and death since she saved his life with her own life essence. Now if one dies, so too does the other. Finally, Princess Guinevak has been stirring trouble along with King Óenegus. Óenegus has not yet declared his independence from King Arthur but it only a matter of time until he believes himself strong enough to do so." By the end, King Arthur had fallen asleep and missed the majority of the report. Queen Guinevere: "Nevermind, Sir Bedievere. He, and probably his readers, would only forget it all quite quickly anyway." Category:Post Category:Leg Post